Gameplay elements
Gameplay elements are all the elements present in the game levels. Cut the Rope gameplay is based on delivering the candy to Om Nom. The player can collect stars and use various equipment to move the candy. The following is the game and an alphabetic list of said equipment. First appears in Cut the Rope Air cushions Air cushions are tools used in Cut the Rope. They are first introduced in the Fabric Box level 2-1, and are used to propel the candy in a given direction. An achievement (for Windows Phone only) called Candy Juggler for keeping the candy on the air without ropes or bubbles. Automatic ropes Automatic ropes are a variation of ropes. They are activated when the candy gets within a certain range from the rope hook. This range is marked by blue dotted lines. They are first introduced in the Cardboard Box and first seen in Level 1-10. Bees Bees are first introduced in the Buzz Box. They move along a predetermined path, carrying a candy on a rope with them. They move at constant speed, and their movement cannot be altered by any means. However, the player may push the candy they are holding with air cushions, rope hooks and other similar gear. The concept of moving along a certain path was developed in Ant Hill and resulted in Cut the Rope: Time Travel moving stars. Blades Introduced in Toolbox, blades are one of the obstacle that makes up the Cut the Rope original gameplay. Although considered not a particularly hard obstacle, blades can become increasingly frustrating when the player tries to get three stars on a level. Blades come in three forms: single, paired and colour-coded, with singular being the least common and paired the most. Blades also tend to have a single arrow in the centre pointing in which direction the blade will rotate in. The least common type of blades, single blades are introduced in level 9-1 with the basics on how to use them. Unlike any other blade variations, single blades sometimes need to be rotated more then once to get three stars in a level. The most common type of blades, paired blades can range from two to nine blades connected. These blades tend to be reasonably easy to avoid and complete the level with. Bouncing platforms Bouncing platforms are items introduced in the Toy Box. Bouncing platforms are sometimes called trampolines. They act like trampolines and cause the candy to bounce when it comes into contact. Their bottom surface is also bouncing. Ghosts from Spooky Box can turn into bouncing platforms. High Jumper and Crazy Jumper achievements are awarded to the player after a certain number of bounces. Bubbles Bubbles are gameplay elements used in all the Cut the Rope games (except Cut the Rope 2). They are used to lift the candy upwards. The player can pop the bubbles with a single tap. If a bubble hits another bubble, only one survives, and this often causes the player to restart the level. The bubble is not destroyed when it hits a bouncing platform or when an air cushion is used against it. Om Nom will eat the candy in a bubble. Bubbles are introduced in the Cardboard Box and first seen in Level 1-5. Bubble Popper, Bubble Master and Bubbles of the ancestors achievements are obtained after you pop a certain number of bubbles. Bee Ropes Bee ropes are the ropes that moved by the bees along the path. They move at constant speed. These bee ropes can be the automatic ropes. They are all first appears in Buzz Box. Candy Candy is the main passion of Om Nom and the main gameplay element in all Cut the Rope series. In the original game, its appearance may be changed by clicking on it from the main menu. The candy will then switch between candy, donut and muffin and will retain the chosen shape in-game. Cut the Rope: Time Travel features two candies per level. Discs Discs are first seen in the DJ Box. They can be turned by using the player's finger to either catch a rope or to make the candy land on the bubble. Divided candy Divided candy first appears in Valentine Box, in Level 5-1. They are two halves of one piece of candy. When these two halves come together, they morph into one single piece. Om Nom will only eat a whole candy, but not the halves. Romantic Soul achievement is given for reuniting a hundred candies. Electric sparks Electric sparks are obstacles first introduced in the Foil Box. They are electric fields that switch on and off. If a candy goes through an active spark, it shatters into pieces much like with the spikes, and the level is restarted. Ghosts Introduced in Spooky Box, the ghosts have many several forms (mainly bouncing platforms, bubbles and automatic ropes), you can tap or click to switch between forms. Gravity Gravity changer button is a gameplay element introduced in the Cosmic Box. It is a red button that changes the direction of the gravity in the level when pressed. Lanterns Lanterns are the gameplay elements introduced in Lantern Box. Drop the candy into one lantern, it will pop into all others. Tap or click any of the lanterns to drop the candy down from it. Much like the mouse, lanterns make it easy to move the candy across the screen. Magic hats Magic hats are gameplay elements introduced in the Magic Box. They teleport the candy to another hat. If a level has more than a pair of hats, they are color-coded, red and green, so that each hat has its counterpart. The candy retains its velocity when teleported. Magic hats can be challenging if they move themselves, as in level 4-25. Portals in Time Travel and Socks in Cut the Rope: Holiday Gift act the same as magic hats. Players who got enough experience with magic hats obtain a Magician achievement. Magnets in Cut the Rope Magnets have the player collect more sweets. They are only appear in Candy Feast. An achievement called Sweet Magnetics for collecting 20 sweets using a single magnet. Mouse The mouse is Om Nom's companion introduced in Cheese Box, and the gameplay of the box revolves around it. Each of the levels in Cheese Box has two to five holes; the mouse visits them in turns, not controlled by the player. If a candy passes by, the mouse will grab it and carry to other holes. The mouse releases the candy on a tap. The mouse does not pop the bubbles while grabbing the candy, and will carry the bubble to other holes. The candy can be destroyed by blades even while the mouse is holding it. Unlike real-life mice, the mouse shows no interest in candy and gives it to Om Nom willingly. Much like lanterns, the mouse makes it easy to move the candy across the screen. Night lights You can reveal the hidden stars, carry the candies or attach with the ropes with the nightlight's light. First appears in Pillow Box. Record Handles Introduced in DJ Box, the handles are the fingers that can rotate the record (discs) and ropes. Press and drag these record handles to control it. Rope hooks Movable ropes are a variation of ropes introduced in the Foil Box. Like the name implies, they are ropes with a movable hook. Certain movable ropes have an automatic rope feature. Ropes Ropes are gameplay elements used throughout the Cut the Rope series. The purpose of the game is to cut the ropes in such a way that Om Nom is able to eat the candy at the end. When ropes are stretched, they will turn red and work like a slingshot. There are different varieties of ropes aside from the generic one including automatic ropes, rope hooks and wheel ropes. A number of achievements is given for cutting ropes, they are Rope Cutter, Rope Cutter Maniac, Utlimate Rope Cutter, Rope Collector, Rope Expert and Ropes of ages. Spiders Spiders are the main antagonists of Cut the Rope and Cut the Rope 2. They are introduced in the Fabric Box, and they will steal your candy if do you not cut the rope they are on before they reach the candy. Spiders look like fuzzy balls with eyes. They appear to have both black hair and Black eyes. Spider Buster and Spider Tamer achievements are given out to players who have dealt with numerous spiders. Another achievement (Windows Phone only) called Spider Lover for letting the spider steal candy 100 times. Spiders appear in the intro for Cut the Rope 2, but do not currently appear in gameplay. Spikes Spikes are recurring obstacles in Cut the Rope. They are first introduced in the Cardboard Box, and they break the candy into pieces if it touches them. Some spikes are stationary and some are moving. Stars Stars are gameplay elements that appear in all Cut the Rope games. Part of the objective of the game is to have the candy touch and collect as many stars as possible before being fed to Om Nom. There are three stars in each level, making up a total of 75 stars per box. Beginner players will need to collect a certain number of stars to gain access to new boxes. In each box, 75 stars must be collected in order to obtain a perfect achievement. Bronze Scissors, Silver Scissors, Golden Scissors, Student, Assistant, Doctor and Time traveller achievements require to collect a given number of stars. Starting from the Fabric Box, some stars have a time limit before they disappear and from Valentine Box, some stars are moving and from Pillow Box, some stars are hidden until they have been revealed with the night lights. Steam Appears in Steam Box and is used for stopping the candy from falling down. Tap the valve of the steam blower to switch between three pressure modes. Wheel ropes Wheel ropes are a variation of ropes introduced in the Gift Box. Their length can be adjusted by turning the wheel at the hook. Wheel ropes, suction-cups and rope guns are examples of tools that stop the movement of the candy and do not let it out of the screen. First appears in Cut the Rope: Experiments Ants These gameplay elements were in Ant Hill.They carry the candy around the certain path when you drop the candy to them. Tap the candy to drop it down. Chutes Chutes appear in Bamboo chutes level pack in Cut the Rope: Experiments. They can be rotated to change the direction of the moving candy. Robot Arms They are first appear in Handy Candy level pack. They catch the candy when the player drops the candy to them. When they have a button, the player can change their directions. Drop the candy down with a single tap. An achievement called Robo Master for grappling 50 rockets in the sixth level pack - Handy Candy. Rockets The rockets are first introduced in Rocket Science, then the second time appeared in Ancient Egypt. The rockets will activate when the player drop the candy on it. The player can change the direction when they have an angle around them. Just like bubbles, when the rocket hit another rocket, only one survives. An achivement called Party Animal for launching 100 rockets. Rope guns Introduced in Shooting the Candy. Press the green target button to shoot the candy with the rope. When the player shoot too many shoots to the candy, the candy will get heavier. A number of achivements is given for shooting the candy by rope guns, they are Rookie Sniper and Skilled Sniper Snails Snails are introduced in the Bath Time. Although the candy floats on the water, snails pull the candy down. When the player taps the snail, it is dropped, and the candy floats upwards. A number of achievements called Snail Rider and Snail Tamer for grappling the snails. Suction cups Introduced in Sticky Steps, suction cups at the end of a rope allow to attach the rope to the surface. With a tap on a suction cup, it is released, and the tap on the screen reattaches all suction cups in the level. They are mainly used to prevent the candy from breaking or leaving the screen. If a candy can be moved by bees or ants while attached with a suction cup, the rope will get stretched and turn red, thus allowing the candy to gain a great velocity. Novice wall climber and Veteran wall climber achievements are awarded to the player after using suction cups. Water Candy floats on the water. But when the candy grap the snail, it will sink into the water. A number of achievements called Pool Swimmer and Deep Diver is given for getting the candy underwater. First appears in Cut the Rope: Time Travel Bombs Introduced in Pirate Ship, Bombs not explode the candies, bombs explode on impact. It can explode the chains too! An achievement called Big Boom! for exploding 50 bombs. Chains Chains can only be broken by special blades or bombs. First appears in The Middle Ages. Clocks The clock appears in Stone Age. Rotating it clockwise or counterclockwise allows the player to move the objects like stars, bouncing platforms, portals etc. around the level. After making 20 full turns, the player gets Into the future and Back to the past achievements. Disco ball We use disco ball to stop the lazer beams. Both of those first appear in Disco Era. An achievement called Lazer Show is awarded for blocking 10 different lazer beams. Freeze Buttons First appears in The Renaissance, tap those buttons to freeze time. You can cut the rope while the time freeze. Stars are not allowed when the time freeze. The Freeze button is a blue, square button with a snowflake on it. An achievement called Feeding Time for stopping the time when the candy flies into Om Nom's opened mouth. And an achievement called Split Second for freezing the time 200 times. Flying Candy Introduced in Ancient Egypt, the flying candy follow the movements of the other candy. A number of an achievement is given when the player collect 20 stars with the flying candy. It is Fly to the stars. Hand fans A new gameplay element introduced in Asian Dynasty. The hand fan conceals (hides) all objects except candy. You can change the hand fan's angle by rotating it. A number of an achievement is given when the player rotate this fan 100 times. It is Fan of the hand fan. Magnet buttons A brand new element in the super hard Industrial Age. If you tap this button, the two candies will attach together. Portals In Ancient Greece, portals are introduced. They act absolutely the same as magic hats. If more than one pair of portals is present in the level, they will be color-coded, blue and green. A separate achievement called Wormholes is associated with portals. Laser beams Laser beams are rays of light which destroy the candies. They can be stopped with a disco ball. They first appear in Disco Era. Lasso candies They are first introduced in Wild West. These candies have a lasso around them. Tap in one of the two lasso candies to connect two lasso candies together with a rope, but there are nothing happens when you tap that candy again. If you want to separate those candies, just cut the rope which is connecting those candies. Radio-candies They are Future Om Nom's candies and have an antenna on top. First appear in The Future, those candies will control the Future Om Nom's platform movements. Special Blades First appears in The Middle Ages, it can only broken the chains to release the candy. Stone Platforms Stone platforms turn around the Om Nom characters when the candies fly in front of a button. This gameplay elements first appears in Ancient Greece. An achievement called Hidden Door for flipping the Om Noms 20 times. First appears in Cut the Rope: Holiday Gift Socks Socks act like magic hats. They are only appear in Holiday Gift. A number of achievements is given for dropping the candy into socks, they are Master of Socks(Xmas) and Santa's Helper(Xmas). First appears in Cut the Rope 2 Balloons First appear in the Forest. Just like bubbles they used to lift the candy and some other elements or characters. You can pop the balloon by pop it or cut the balloons' ropes. The reason why ZeptoLab creates the balloons instead of bubbles is because ZeptoLab wants to make Om Nom in a real world, not in a box with... soap! Buttons Used to control the red gears. First appear in the City Park. Magnets In Cut the Rope 2, magnets is used to suck the candy into their positions. First appear in the Junkyard. An achievement called Levitation is for keep the candy in the air using these. Red gears Appear in the City Park for the first time. They are red and can only be controlled by button. When the button pressed, the gears will go round and round and round until the level ends. Round gears These gears are grey and can only be controlled by weights, not by buttons! First appears in Junkyard. Stone The stone is the non-breaking element. Also used to make bridges or not let the other elements or characters go through. First appears in the Forest in Cut the Rope 2. Triggered balloons They are the hidden until an element or character go through. They will appear on top of the thing that went through and carry it up until it has been popped. First appears in the Sandy Dam. Wooden blocks Wooden blocks used to make bridges for the character and the elements. There are four kinds of wooden block: square wooden block, round wooden block, long wooden block and U-shaped wooden block usually to make a swing. They are all first appears in the Forest. Category:Experiments Category:Time Travel Category:Cut the Rope Category:Cut the Rope 2